soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Klaanien laki
Klaanien laki (engl. Code of the Clans) on kolmas kirja Klaanien kirjat -sarjasta ja se kertoo soturilaista. Kirjassa kerrotaan klaanien synnystä, esitellään soturilaki kokonaisuudessaan ja Lehtilampi esittelee erikseen jokaisen soturilain kohdan. Jokaisesta soturilain kohdasta on kertomus tai kaksi. Kirja ilmestyi suomeksi kesällä 2019. Takakansiteksti : »Miten soturilaki on syntynyt? Ketkä sitä ovat olleet laatimassa ja miksi?« : Soturikissat ovat eläneet soturilain mukaan niin kauan kuin yksikään elävä kissa muistaa. Laki määrää, missä järjestyksessä saalis jaetaan, miten reviirien rajoja vartioidaan, kenestä tulee päällikkö ja miten klaanien kokoontumiset järjestetään. : Tässä kirjassa tutustutaan soturilakiin kohta kohdalta ja kerrotaan kiehtovat tarinat siitä, miten lain säännökset ovat saaneet alkunsa ja mitä säännöksiä ei ole otettu lakiin mukaan. : Klaanien kirjat ovat Soturikissat-erikoiskirjoja, joissa päästään kurkistamaan klaanikissojen salaisuuksiin, uskomuksiin ja elämään – maailmaan supersuositun sarjan takana. Yksityiskohtainen juoni Kertomukset Soturilain ensimmäinen kohta :Puolusta klaaniasi vaikka oman henkesi uhalla. Voit ystävystyä muiden klaanien kissojen kanssa, mutta sinun on oltava silti uskollinen omalle klaanillesi. :"Soturilain alku" (engl. The Beginning of the Warrior Code) *Ruisviiksi ja hänen kumppaninsa, Jokiklaanin päällikön, Hiillostähden, tytär Pilvimarja viettävät aikaa yhdessä. **Pilvimarja myöntää Ruisviikselle, että odottaa heidän yhteisiä pentujaan. *Pilvimarja on huolissaan, koska Jokiklaani on syyttänyt Tuuliklaania kalojen varastamisesta heidän reviiriltään. **Ruisviiksi kuitenkin toteaa, että tämä ei ole totta koska Tuuliklaani ei pidä kalasta. ***Pilvimarjan huolista huolimatta Ruisviiksi uskoo vahvasti, että asiat järjestyvät sanoen, että heidän puoliksi tuuliklaanilaiset ja puoliksi jokiklaanilaiset pennut auttavat tuomaan klaanit yhteen. *On kulunut jonkin aikaa. Jokiklaani on syyttänyt Tuuliklaania kahdesti toistamiseen kalavarkauksista, mikä on johtanut taisteluun. **Taistelussa Ruisviiksi puolustaa Pilvimarjaa Tuuliklaanin soturilta Haukkaturkilta sanoen, että hän ei anna omien klaanitoveriensa tappaa pentujaan. ** Siinä samassa eräs jokiklaanilainen hyökkää hänen kimppuunsa tappaen hänet. *Seuraavana täysikuuna taistelun jälkeen Tomutähti, Tuuliklaanin päällikkö, kutsuu kokouksen Nelipuulle ja kertoo, että Ruisviiksi ei olisi kuollut, jos hän ei olisi ollut kiintynyt Pilvimarjaan. *Tämän takia hän keksii säännön, soturilain ensimmäisen kohdan, jota kaikkien kissojen olisi noudatettava siitä hetkestä lähtien: oma klaani täytyy asettaa aina etusijalle. *Samassa kokouksessa Taivasklaanin päällikkö Koivutähti ehdottaa, että viisi klaania tapaisivat täysikuuna rauhan merkeissä Nelipuulla. Näin saivat alkunsa rauhanomaiset kokoukset, jossa klaanit vaihtelevat kuulumisiaan joka täydenkuun aikaan. Soturilain toinen kohta :Älä saalista toisen klaanin reviirillä äläkä tunkeudu sille. :"Löytäjä saa pitää" (engl. Finders Keepers) *Ensimmäisestä kokoontumisesta ja soturilain alkamisesta on kulunut kolme vuodenaikaa, ja klaanit ovat jälleen kokoontuneet Nelipuulle. *Myrskyklaanin päällikkö Valkotähti ja Varjoklaanin päällikkö Juovatähti kinastelevat. **Lehtikadon takia Varjoklaanin reviirillä on niukalti riistaa, joten se on käynyt metsästämässä Myrskyklaanin reviirillä. ***Myrskyklaanin kissat ovat ajaneet tunkeilijat pois alueeltaan, koska heillä ei ole yhtään ylimmääräistä riistaa annettavaksi. *Kun kinastelu päälliköiden välillä käy yhä kiihkeämpänä, yläpuolelta kuuluu nariseva ääni. **Valtava oksa rysähtää maahan Varjoklaanin ja Myrskyklaanin kissojen väliin. *Päälliköiden hämmästykseksi yksikään kissa ei loukkaantunut. *Tuuliklaanin päällikkö Kivitähti uskoo, että se on merkki Tähtiklaanilta, ja julistaa soturilain toisen kohdan: toisen klaanin alueella ei tule saalistaa tai tunkeutua. **Muut päälliköt hyväksyvät uuden säännön, ja kokous päättyy rauhallisesti. "Kalaretkellä!" (engl. "Hunting Fish!") *Myrskyklaanin kaksi nuorta soturia, Kirjohäntä ja Valkosilmä, ovat aikeissa käydä pyydystämässä kalaa joella, koska haluavat tietää, miltä se maistuu. *Molemmat kissat tipahtavat jokeen ja ovat vähällä hukkua. *Jokiklaanin päällikkö Raetähti ja Jokiklaanin soturi Pöllöturkki pelastavat heidät. *Myrskyklaanin päällikkö Mäntytähti ja hänen varapäällikkönsä Aurinkokajo ilmestyvät paikalle. *Pöllöturkki ehdottaa, että hukkumiselta pelastuneet soturit maistaisivat Valkosilmän pyydystämää kalaa. *Molemmat kissat maistavat kalaa, mutta se on heidän mielestään ällöttävää. Mäntytähti muistuttaa heitä, että eri klaanit saalistavat erilaista riistaa syystä. *Raetähti päättää, että jokeen putoaminen oli riittävä rangaistus heille. **Paluumatkalla Myrskyklaanin leiriin Kirjohäntä sanoo, että Jokiklaani voi hänen puolestaan saada vaikka kaikki maailman kalat. Soturilain kolmas kohta :Klaaninvanhimmat ja pennut täytyy ruokkia ennen oppilaita ja sotureita. :"Mystinen taistelu" (engl. "A Mystical Battle") *Nuori Jokiklaanin soturi Loiskesydän on kalastamassa Aurinkokivillä, jotka siihen aikaan kuuluivat Jokiklaanille. *Hänen entisen mestarinsa Ruokohohde liittyy hänen seuraansa. **He ovat jakamassa kalaa, kun Loiskesydän huomaa Myrskyklaanin hyökkäyspartion. *Ruokohohde lähtee ja palaa mukanaan heidän päällikkönsä Tummatähti ja useita sotureita. *Kaksi klaania aloittavat taistelun. **Ruokohohde on pahasti loukkaantunut. *Jokiklaanilaiset perääntyvät väliaikaisesti, mutta Tummatähti kieltäytyy häviämästä ja yllyttää klaanitoverinsa jatkamaan taistelua. *Taistelun aikana Loiskesydäntä auttaa naaras, jonka nimi on Haapahäntä ja taistelee Loiskesydämen rinnalla. *Jokiklaani voittaa taistelun ja Myrskyklaani perääntyy. *Haapahäntä paljastaa olevansa esi-isä Tähtiklaanista, joka muinoin taisteli Jokiklaanissa ollessaan elossa. *Taistelun päätteeksi Tummatähti määrää, että soturit saalistaisivat riistaa paluumatkalla klaaninvanhimmille ja pennuille julistaen, että taistelu käytiin ja voitettiin heidän vuokseen. **Loiskesydän on samaa mieltä ja vannoo jonain päivänä tulevansa Jokiklaanin päälliköksi, jonka jälkeen hän tekee soturilain kolmannen kohdan: klaaninvanhimmat ja pennut täytyy ruokkia ensin. : "Pahoille poluille" (engl. "A Dark Path Chosen") * Pitkähäntä ja Mustaraita on lähetetty metsästystehtäviin Käärmekiville, koska on lehtikato ja Myrskyklaanissa riehuu viheryskä. **Moni kissa on sairas, mutta Unikkoaamu on jopa niin heikkona, että hädin tuskin saa syötyä. *Kaksi soturia pääsevät Käärmekiville, vaikka Mustaraita valittikin koko matkan. Pitkähäntä saa metsästettyä oravan. *Mustaraita saa vastahakoisen Pitkähännän syömään oravan yhdessä, jotta heillä olisi enemmän voimia saalistamiseen. *Kaksi kissaa onnistuvat saamaan jonkin verran saalista, mutta paluumatkallaan he kuulevat, että Unikkoaamu kuoli juuri. *Pitkähäntä on kauhuissaan ja ratkeamaisillaan syyllisyydestä, mutta Mustaraita sanoo kylmästi, että Unikkoaamu oli jo vanha, ja heikot kissat voivat kuolla, jos se tarkoittaa sitä, että soturi selviää. *Sen jälkeen hän uhkaa kertoa klaanille, että se oli mukamas Pitkähäntä, joka painosti häntä syömään oravan, joten Pitkähäntä suostuu olemaan hiljaa asiasta. *Kun hän vie saalistaan tuoresaaliskasaan, Pitkähäntä aistii Unikkoaamun hengen lähellään ja pyytää hiljaa anteeksi, mutta ainoa vastaus on Liian myöhään. Soturilain neljäs kohta : Saalista tapetaan ainoastaan syötäväksi. Kiitä Tähtiklaania saaliseläimen hengestä : "Hiirileikkejä" (engl. "Mouse Games" *Yhtenä lehtikatona kaksi Varjoklaanin pentua, Kinospentu ja hänen siskonsa Okrapentu, leikkivät kuolleella hiirellä, kunnes varapäällikkö Aurinkohäntä tulee torumaan heitä. **Hiiri on viimeinen tuoresaalis koko klaanissa. *Heidän emonsa Läikkänenä yrittää puolustella heidän tekojaan, mutta pennut saavat toiset, tosin vähemmän ankarat torut klaanin päälliköltä Liljatähdeltä. *Yhtäkkiä pöllö syöksyy alas heitä kohti. **Muut kissat pakenevat, mutta Kinospentu on pelon lamaannuttamana paikoillaan. **Kaikkien hämmästykseksi pöllö ottaa pennun sijasta hiiren, jolla tämä leikki. *Liljatähti tulkitsee sen merkiksi Tähtiklaanilta, että he voivat antaa riistaa, mutta ottaa sitä myös pois. Hän päättää, että seuraavassa kokouksessa hän julistaisi soturilain neljännen kohdan: kaikki riista on tarkoitettu vain syötäväksi. Soturilain viides kohta :Pennun on oltava ainakin kuusi kuuta vanha päästääkseen oppilaaksi. : "Kuningattaret liittyät yhteen" (engl. "The Queens Unite") *Tuuliklaanin kuningatar Kaunokaishäntä on katsomassa poikansa Kirjavatassun oppilasharjoituksia. *Tuuliklaanin ja Varjoklaanin välillä on erimielisyyksiä, joten jokainen kissa valmistautuu taisteluun. *Kaunokaishäntä ei kestä nähdä poikaansa, joka on melkeinpä vielä pentu, taistelemassa ja mahdollisesti kuolemassa taistelussa, joten hän tekee suunnitelman tapahtumien estämiseltä. *Vähän ajan kuluttua, kun Tuuliklaanin ja Varjoklaanin kissat ovat juuri aloittamassa taistelua, Kaunokaishäntä, hänen ystävänsä Haukkajalka ja Varjoklaanin kuningatar Tammilehti astuvat esiin ja pysäyttävät taistelun alkamisen. **Kuningattaret väittävät, että on väärin antaa pentujen mennä taisteluihin ennen kuin he ovat valmiita. *Tuuliklaanin päällikkö Pähkinätähti ja Varjoklaanin päällikkö Tuiskutähti ovat samaa mieltä Kaunokaishännän kanssa, ja hyväksyvät hänen ehdotuksensa, että pentujen täytyy olla vähintään kuusikuisia, jotte heistä voi tulla oppilaita. Siitä tuli myöhemmin soturilain viides kohta. :Pienin soturi (engl. "The Smallest Warrior") * Tuuliklaanin ja Varjoklaanin välisessä taistelussa, kun Varjoklaani yrittää ajaa Tuuliklaania pois metsästä, nuori Varjoklaanin oppilas, Mäyrätassu, joka on vain kolme kuuta vanha, haavoittuu kuolettavasti. ** Varjoklaanin päällikkö Rikkotähti oli aloittanut hänen ja muidenkin pentujen koulutukset julmasti liian nuorina ennen kuin he olivat valmiita. * Mäyrätassun mestari Piihammas vetää kuolemaa tekevän oppilaan sivummalle taistelusta lohduttaen ja kertoen, että Tähtiklaani ottaa hänet vastaan soturina ja oppilaan emo olisi ylpeä hänestä. * Viimeisenä toiveenaan Mäyrätassu pyytää, että hänen soturinimensä olisi Mäyrähammas hänen mestarinsa kunniaksi. Sitten hän kuolee. * Syyllisyydentuskainen Piihammas vannoo uskollisuutta soturilaille ja lupaa, ettei enää ikinä kouluta oppilasta, joka on liian nuori. Soturilain kuudes kohta :Vastanimitetyt soturit istuvat soturinimen saatuaan hiljaisessa vartiossa yhden yön. :"Kuuntelemisyö" (engl. A Night of Listening) :"Oravaliidon viisaita sanoja" (engl. Squirrelflight's Words of Wisdom) Soturilain seitsemäs kohta :Kissa ei voi päästä varapäälliköksi, ellei hän ole kouluttanut ainakin yhtä oppilasta. :"Päälliköstä seuraava" (engl. Second in Command) Soturilain kahdeksas kohta :Varapäälliköstä tulee klaanipäällikkö kun päällikkö kuolee tai vetäytyy viettämään vanhoja päiviään. :"Seuraa johtajaa" (engl. Follow My Leader) :"Myöhäistä katua: Pitkätähti selittää" (engl. Too Late For Regrets: Tallstar Explains) Soturilain yhdeksäs kohta :Kun varapäällikkö on kuollut tai vetäytynyt tehtävästään, uusi varapäällikkö on valittava ennen kuuhuippua. :"Merkki Tähtiklaanilta" (engl. A Sign from StarClan) Soturilain kymmenes kohta :Kaikkien klaanien kokoontuminen pidetään täydenkuun aikaan ja silloin on yön kestävä aselepo. Tällöin klaanien välillä ei tule käydä taisteluita. :"Katoava kuu" (engl. The Vanishing Moon) Soturilain yhdestoista kohta :Rajat on tarkistettava ja merkittävä päivittäin. Kaikki rajan yli tulevat kissat on pysäytettävä. :"Unikkopilven sääntö" (engl. Poppycloud's Rule) :"Kuka siellä? Valkomyrsky opettaa rajataktiikkaa" (engl. Who Goes There? Whitestorm Teaches Border Tactics) Soturilain kahdestoista kohta :Soturi ei saa laiminlyödä kärsivää tai vaarassa olevaa pentua, vaikka pentu olisi toisesta klaanista. :"Menetys kaikille klaaneille" (engl. A Loss for All Clans) :"Pentu pulassa" (engl. A Kit in Trouble!) Soturilain kolmastoista kohta :Klaanipäällikön sana on soturilaki. :"Hämytähden laki" (engl. Darkstar's Law) :"Merkityksetön rukous: Pilvitähti kertoo" (engl. An Empty Prayer: Cloudstar Speaks) Soturilain neljästoista kohta :Kunniallisen soturin ei tarvitse tappaa muita kissoja voittaakseen taistelunsa elleivät nämä ole soturilain ulkopuolisia tai ellei se ole itsepuolustuksen takia välttämätöntä. :"Parantajat päättävät" (engl. The Medicine Cats Decide) Soturilain viidestoista kohta :Soturi hylkii kotikisun pehmeän elämäntavan. :"Mäntytähden salaisuus" (engl. Pinestar's Secret) :"Mielenmuutos: Hiekkamyrsky kertoo" (engl. A Change of Heart: Sandstorm Speaks) Kohtia joita ei otettu soturilakiin :"Lehtilampi kertoo" (engl. Leafpool Speaks) :Kaikkia ehdotettuja sääntöjä ei hyväksytty soturilakiin. Sulkatähti ehdotti, että vain kissat, joilla on soturiverta, saavat kuulua klaaneihin. Pöllötähti vastusti lakia, sillä kunhan oli lojaali klaanilleen, muulla ei ollut väliä. :Punarintatähti ehdotti, että klaanit saisivat syödä vain itselleen sopivinta riistaa: Jokiklaani kalaa, Tuuliklaani jäniksiä, Taivasklaani lintuja ja niin edelleen. Kaikki klaanit tyrmäsivät tämän ehdotuksen, sillä lehtikadon aikana ei olisi varaa nirsoilla ruoan suhteen. :Kyyhkytähti ehdotti, että jos ei uskoisi Tähtiklaaniin ja myöntäisi sen kaikkivoipaisuutta, rikkoisi soturilakia. Lähteet ja sitaatit en:Code of the Clansde:Das Gesetz der Kriegerru:Закон племёнfr:Code of the Clanszh:族群的守则pl:Kodeks Klanów Luokka:Kirjat Luokka:Victoria Holmesin kirjoittamat kirjat Luokka:Klaanien kirjat Luokka:Klaanien laki Luokka:Suomennetut kirjat